


[podfic] starburst

by Kess



Series: Amplificathon 2016 [25]
Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: M/M, Multi, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 20:00:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6673615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kess/pseuds/Kess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damen laughed. He didn't know what it was that Laurent wanted, but he could immediately guess that to Laurent, an “I will consider it” from Auguste was already a victory.</p>
<p>The princes of Vere have a proposition for Damen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] starburst

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Starburst](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6476308) by [thorduna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorduna/pseuds/thorduna). 



This fic is everything I ever wished for tbh. And now you can listen to it in your ears.

 

Warnings for incest, obviously, seeing as Laurent and Auguste do the do

 

[here's the mp3, click to stream, right click and save as to download](http://kesskay.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Captive%20Prince/starburst.mp3) (length: 00:28:21 | size: 26MB)

 

Enjoy!


End file.
